Numerous devices and methods have been proposed over many years to provide swirl in the combustion chambers of internal combustion engines to promote fast and efficient combustion of a fuel/air supply mixture. These devices and methods include the provision of engine intake channels that can provide a variable swirl level in engine cylinders.
However, whilst slow but steady improvement has been made in the technology available to provide variable swirl levels in engine cylinders over the last few decades, there always exists a need to provide improved methods and devices to further improve charge movement in engine cylinders in order to enhance fuel economy and optimise engine power performance.